


The Diary of An Author

by JumpJumpJump



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I don't know, Updates, author's notes, entries, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpJumpJump/pseuds/JumpJumpJump
Summary: Its where I'd post stuff about my fics and other shit. Everyone is welcome.





	The Diary of An Author

April 22, 2020

Greetings! 

Or should I say 'Welcome!'? Salutations? Bienvenue? 

Regardless, I am happy you'd spend some time reading this because I'd probably post this with some overtly vague tags (or maybe not put in tags altogether). So I'm guessing you've stumbled across this little thing when you decided to open my Author's Page. And for that I thank you because you'd probably read one of my stories and liked it enough to open my page. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Lets get started. 

This isn't a fic. As you could already guess. I was thinking of making a youtube vlog channel but I lost my interest in film making and editing some time after Media Class of Junior year. Plus I'm too shy to show my face. And too insecure of my voice to actually go through with this. Also I like the anonymity of the written text. You gotta separate your some part of your life you know? I used to go by ComradeLeon, (I still do in FF.com) but I accidentally told my friends about my AO3 page and, well, there are somethings that I want to keep private about it. 

Anywho, welcome. 

I'll probably post story updates here, or life updates, or any of the things that interest me. It's kinda hard for me to socialize in this new city that I'm living in. Mostly because all of my friends were from school, and when I moved cities I couldn't exactly bring my friends. So yeah, that's that. 

Lets discuss three of my stories, 

_Fate is a whimsical Mistress._

If you're still hoping for an update, well buddy I hate to break it to ya but this fic as been sitting in fanfiction limbo since 2017. I actually started the next chapter but I never got around to finishing it. I have it written down in a word document but I haven't paid my renewal subscription so I can't even import it. 

I made this fic when I was young amateur learning the ropes of writing. And I must say, if I'm being completely honest, I've matured both in mind and writing. That's not to say I no longer enjoy writing OP MC Power fics. I do, and that's my crème de la crème, bread to my butter, straw to my berry fics. Escapism makes my boring life less boring, sue me. 

When I have the funds to pay my subscription, I'll post the unfinished chapter in one of the later chapters here. And we'll go more into depth on what I wanted for the story to go. 

Side note: most of my stories, if not all, are spur of the moment, light bulb popping ideas. And once my train of thought decides to write it I'll write it. But when that train leaves the station, well my apologies. I do try to write as much as possible before it leaves my brain, but 'tis hard you see. 

_Batwoman, when in Paradise._

I decided writing this fic when I saw an art from DeviantArt where Wonder Woman had Batwoman pinned on a rooftop, and I gotta say that's some pretty hot stuff. This also falls in the category where I already started writing the next chapter but I never really got to finishing it. Again it's in a word document and the fact that I can't import it salts my apples. 

I should've bought the $200 life-time deal. But I'm broke, and I can't exactly spend a ton of money on somethings I do here on the site. I just got used to using Word that I didn't realize how stupid it is. 

This is probably one of the fics that I'll actively try to finish, or at least the until the next chapter is there. 

Also I got the title from Catwoman, when in Rome. It was part of the Batman: Long Halloween spin-offs and goddamn is that a good story.

_A Two Faced Conspiracy_

I wrote this one after I read a certain batman/batgirl fic on FF. And now I'm angry that I can't remember the name. It was so long ago, that was when I was starting off my journey into the abyss of fanfiction. Also this is one where I actually wrote smut, though not very graphical, but smut all the same. Maybe I'll write more smut in the future, who knows. I'm a degenerate, but this ship is too wholesome for any kind of degeneracy.

I started doing the next chapter of this, though admittedly not too much, like a paragraph or three. Though I'll try to make this work. I can't say when, but I'll find a way.

Thoughts on future works.

Well, since I figured I can't exactly start a multi-chapter fic without burning through my interest in the first five chapters, the way to go is one-shots. Like, written in one sitting one shots.

As for the fandom, well I have some ideas. Of course the HP fandom will still hold a place in my heart because that's where I started. So of course I'll do it. I love it. And I also had this idea that of course would span multiple chapters but this time I'm not even going to begin writing it if I'm not confident enough to finish it. For now, know that I have a project brewing for HP.

So far that where my fandoms lie. Maybe I'll do some more comics, some batman and Spiderman. Maybe I'll dip my pinky toe in the sea of MCU fics. I do love the MCU and there is so much potential behind the dozens of movies.

Maybe I'll do some anime. It's long overdue. Naruto? Maybe a one-shot of future Naruto and hinata. I don't know. I'm not touching one piece though no matter how much you think its great. 1000 episodes is inhuman, and I barely pass as human. Though what I really want to do is an Overlord Fanfic. I absolutely love Overlord. Love love love loooovvveee it. Although season 3 leaves a lot to be desired. In the words of the almight gigguk "We're getting attacked by bad CG!" I already have a fic lined up with 13k words but again it's trapped behind a pay wall. 

I have to be honest. Most of the things I read right now mostly involves the idea of being in a game. I watched Sword Art when it came out and it was aight, I liked Log Horizon better. But right now I'm reading manhwas like Solo Leveling, Second Life Ranker, and The Gamer. Real life that turns into a video game, and the MC has a console prompt. Pretty cool. And might I plug one of my favorite game-like Author The_Dark_Worlf_Shiro. Check shiro out if you're a degenerate like me. But for all the degeneracy he has, the fics are amazing.

As for games, well Mass Effect comes to mind. I've only played 2 and 3 but I think I know decently enough. Plus Tali'Zorah needs a lot of love and protection. We'll also touch upon Overwatch because who hasn't at this point. When it first came out my brother and I would play it until early in the morning although I stopped playing after season 7 I think. Where my McCree mains at? Maybe I'll also do some witcher ones I've only played The Witcher 3 so sue me if I get things wrong. I don't know if I should do some Dying Light stuff. I spent enough time on it so maybe in the future. Maybe I'll do a Monster Hunter one. Who knows. 

That's just the surface. I decided I'll go back into fanfiction because when better to do it that right now in Quarantine? Although I do have a job, and it's mostly 4pm-12am shifts. So it's going to be a bit of a struggle at the beginning but we'll try. For the love of god I'll try. 

That's all for right now. I guess I'll post another entry when I get the chance. Maybe it'll be about an upcoming fic or maybe it's about how Pokémon Tag Team Power boxes only give me stupid cards. Who'll say? 

Thanks for your time, and stay safe.

-J J J 


End file.
